1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a deposition apparatus, a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus, and an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices including display apparatuses may include a plurality of thin films. Here, various thin films may be formed by deposition processes.
In particular, a mask having a set or predetermined pattern may be used to form a deposition layer in a desired pattern. However, it is not easy to precisely align such a mask and a substrate, and thus, there is a limitation in improving characteristics of deposition layers.
Meanwhile, display apparatuses have been replaced with thin flat panel display apparatuses that may be portable. Among the flat panel display apparatuses, organic light emitting display apparatuses are self-emissive display apparatuses that are considered as next generation display apparatuses due to their wide viewing angles, high contrast, and fast response speeds.
An organic light emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer, a first electrode, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer includes an organic emission layer, and when a voltage is applied to the first and second electrodes, the organic emission layer emits visible rays.
An intermediate layer and other thin films in an organic light emitting display apparatus may be formed by using a deposition process. In order to form a certain pattern on a substrate using the deposition process, a deposition mask is generally used.
It is not easy to form a fine and precise pattern through the deposition process using the deposition mask. In particular, as organic light emitting display apparatuses become larger, it is not easy to align a substrate and a deposition mask with each other precisely, and thus, it is difficult to control a precise pattern of the deposition layer.
That is, there is a limitation in improving characteristics of a deposition layer in an organic light emitting display apparatus.